


Dragon and his pheonix

by Jessicahayes06



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: When Brad is pushed off the parapet at Wyndemere, he hits his head hard on the stone wall.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AU: 2014 reveal of the stolen embryos. Basically Rosalie, Britt, Brad, Julian, Valentin are WSB operatives. Britts' pregnancy was an undercover sting. I don't ship certain pairings so don't expect Valentina, KLaura, and Liason.

Lucas heard the loud noise of someone being shoved, before Brad’s body fell and his head hit the stone wall. Angry as he was, his heart felt like it stopped. He rushed to make sure his Brad...no Brad wasn’t his anymore not after what he helped do to his cousin Lulu, was alright. He checked his neck for a pulse, it was there, but it was weak. 

He reached to check his head for injuries when a slim, visibly pregnant hispanic woman joined him followed by Dr. Patrick Drake. “We need to get a Medivac to Spoon Island!” Dante called from behind him on his cell phone. Vaguely he heard people asking each other if they saw who pushed Brad.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Dr. Obrecht with a smug look on her severe face. Once he was sure Brad will be alright he was going to make sure Obrecht faced charges. He had no doubt in his mind that she pushed him.

When they transferred Brad to the Medivac, Lucas climbed in with them. He wasn’t letting Brad out of his sight, not while Obrecht was on the loose. He noticed the scowl Felix sent him, that was another reason to not leave him alone, Brad’s ex boyfriend. It’s clear as day to him that Felix still wanted Brad. Why that bothered him he refused to acknowledge to himself.

“What’re you doing here, you’re neither a doctor or a nurse!” Felix snapped.

“Fe! He’s Brad’s boyfriend! He has every right to be here.” The Hispanic woman scolded Felix.

“Not anymore.” Lucas answered her. The look the woman sent him told him that she didn’t believe him but turned her attention back to Brad.

“Sabrina this guy will hurt him..if Brad wakes up.” Felix told his friend. Sabrina scowled up at him and muttered “should’ve thought of that before you squandered every chance with him!” Lucas found himself liking her a bit.

“Like you didn’t when you constantly broke dates with Brad the duration of your relationship. Not to mention the times you refused to see past his sleazy persona!” Lucas snapped back. It still bothered him the way Brad was treated by people, despite what he did Brad is still a human being.

“How do you know that!” Felix snapped.

“Brad confides in me….mostly everything!” Lucas snapped back. He felt somewhat satisfied at the way Felix flinched.

“Both of you stop! We’re almost at GH!” Dr. Drake ordered as the plane touched down on the roof of GH.

Lucas followed the team that transferred Brad to the OR, before he was stopped by Dr. Quartermaine. “Staff only you know the rules.” Monica gave him a quick hug.

“Was that Brad Cooper?” A female voice spoke behind him. He turned and saw Rosalie Martinez, Brad’s wife. That was one of the things Brad never told anyone but him.

“Yes.” He spoke, something about her screamed predator. She looked deeply concerned though, so he briefly told her what happened. An unholy fury lit up her eyes, he almost felt bad for Obrecht. Brad told him how protective Rosalie was of him.

“Brad always had the shittiest luck for a Phoenix.” At his confused look she told him all about how the Dragon and the Phoenix represented both sides of yin and yang. “I better call his older brother Robert Yi.” Lucas was confused. 

“They share the same biological father, They didn’t know each other existed until Brad came here to unearth his biological family’s past.” Rosalie looked ready for action.

“What’s going on?” He saw his new found sister and brother in law come off the elevator, Sam was into her second trimester. Jason took one look at them both and surmised the situation.

“We heard over the intercom that someone fell off a Parapet at Wyndemere. It must’ve been Brad judging by the ‘Angry Dragon’ Vibe you have going on.” Sam came to the same conclusion.

Lucas sighed as he briefly explained the situation. “We’ll wait with you, I’ll call the noodle buddha, been craving shrimp fried rice today anyway.” Sam pulled out her phone and talked for a few minutes, explaining what happened and ordered food for everyone. Then she called Molly and asked her to watch Danny the rest of the night.

*****

One minute Brad was contemplating jumping from the Parapet, when he was pushed by Obrecht. The next he watched as everyone surrounded his body. He’d heard of out of body experiences, mainly from one of his favorite manga series. Was he dead?

“No, but you are in limbo.” A voice spoke from behind him, it had a sense of wisdom that belied her youth. He turned and saw a young blonde he only saw in the pictures his ex carried in his wallet. “You’re Georgie right, Lucas’ cousin?” he asked to be sure. She gave him a small smile.

“And you’re Brad Cooper, the love of my cousin’s life...when he stops acting like an ass!” He watched as Lucas argued with Felix in the Medevac, was even more surprised when Sabrina scolded Felix and took his side.

“He broke up with me, so guess that doesn’t make me the love of his life. Not that I deserve it after everything I’ve done.” He found himself confiding in her. She pulled him into her arms for a hug.

“Everything you’ve done was part of your job as a WSB operative. Once Lucas knows the whole thing was an undercover sting to catch Liesl Obrecht he’ll come to his senses. If he doesn’t calm down before then.” In spite of himself he felt some comfort in her words.

“And if he doesn’t?” He had enough of false hope in his life he wouldn’t, couldn’t take anymore.

“Then he’ll face the full fury of Maxie, Lulu, Sam, Carly, Britt, and your wife.” she pointed out Rosalie, Lucas, Sam and Jason.

“What’s Ro doing here?” Brad asked he ignored the shiver that went down his spine as he spotted the vengeful look in her eyes. Shit! Ro was going to go ham on Obrecht. 

“This is her final mission as an active operative, the pending charges in Florida were dropped per the agreement she made when you both joined ten years ago. She has divorce papers ready for you to sign if you wake up.” Georgie had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

“If I wake up?” He asked for clarification.

“Well it's up to you. See you're in between life and death, you can choose to die and go to where your misdeeds have landed you. Or you can go back and try to be a better man and when your time is really up earn a spot in heaven. Choice is yours.” Georgie explained. 

He watched as the brother he barely knew delivered their dinner. Robert had a scared look on his face. Rosalie walked over to the desk and made arrangements for Lucas, Sam, Jason, and his brother to be with him 24/7. Great now he was going to be mother henned by Rosalie and Sam.

Sam had taken a liking to him the moment they met. “You remind her of how she once was when she came to town.” A man said. He turned and saw a man he only saw in a picture on Monica's desk, Dr. Alan Quartermaine. One of the many legends at GH.

“Dr. Quartermaine.” He greeted, wondering if he was going to be yelled at for attempting to blackmail the doctor's grandson into sleeping with him. 

“Call me Alan” The doctor then continued. “I’ve done worse than blackmailing someone into sleeping with me. Besides no one can beat you up worse than yourself at this point.” Alan then turned to Georgie. 

“He reminds me of Lucy.” Alan’s voice had a fondness in it that spoke of long years of friendship. “Lucy Coe?” Brad asked for clarification.

“The one and only. Lucy is as devious as the day is long, especially before she became friends with Dominique Traub-Baldwin…” Alan went on to tell him the history of Lucy Coe. Dr. Tony Jones came over to them and added to the tales.

******

After she made arrangements for her best friend and soon to be ex husband, to not be alone she headed for her first briefing. When he wakes up she'll set him free to be with Lucas. He's a dragon type just like her, he'll take care of Brad or else! She headed to the base of operations the WSB had set up decades ago in one of the old warehouses long abandoned.

Inside she took stock of her surroundings. Dante Falconeri, Nathan West, Nikolas Cassadine and Britt Westbourne were pouring over old maps. Frisco Jones, Robert Scorpio, Felicia Scorpio and Anna Devane were furiously arguing with Julian Jerome; A man she only crossed paths with twice in her career, and Valentin Cassadine assistant director of the WSB, her and Brad's old handler. Anna kept sneaking shocked glances at Valentin.

“How is he?” Britt asked dried tears in her eyes. Rosalie smiled at Brad's other bestie. “He was still in the OR when I came over. I’m here for my briefing” They briefed her in on the operation so far.

Dante's phone rang, he answered it and his face went ashen. “We'll be right over.” He assured the caller. “That was Lulu, Dr. Obrecht kidnapped Rocco, and has Liz hostage at her place.” Pandemonium broke out. Britt finally took control.

“Dante, you, and Nikolas go to ...Liz’s first.” Rosalie took note of the venom in her fellow agents voice. “A half hour after you go. Agent Martinez, Nate, and I will follow.” Rosalie couldn't wait to exact her vengeance on Brad's behalf. 

She won't kill the old hag, she wasn't given the order to kill her yet. But that didn't mean she couldn't beat the hell out of her. Britt shared the same fury in her eyes. “Ladies don't do anything I'd have to bail you out for.” Valentin reminded them, mainly her.

“We'll make sure she faces charges this time.” Frisco told them. Britt scoffed at that. “My mother is slipperier than a duck.” Valentin’s shark like smirk scared her a bit. Agents Jones and Scorpio had matching smirks. 

“We plugged all the holes in the WSB. Agents Jones, Jerome and Scorpio will go to the hospital and provide added security. Mrs Scorpio may accompany them if she wishes.” Valentin ordered. 

Rosalie felt a twinge of envy as she watched the powerful kiss Nikolas gave Britt before they all left. She wanted someone to love her like that.

*****

Once everyone but them left Anna turned to the one man she could never forget. The last couple months they were acquainted were hazy at best. He didn’t look like the Valentin she remembered. That Valentin was ugly physically speaking, but his personality and sharp wit made up for it. That Valentin was her dearest friend, someone who she could depend on. Something about him called to her, the fantasies she had of him were mainly what she remembered. She was devastated when she heard there was a kill order on him.

“What happened to you?” Anna asked, the guarded look he gave her, made her pause. Something wasn’t right. What was she forgetting?

“As if you don’t know!” His deep voice sent shivers to places that shouldn’t have shivers at her age. Besides she had Duke, the love of her life. Why did that seem so hollow to her now.

“I don’t know, the last two months are hazy to me.” Valentin held her gaze for a moment before he spoke. 

“It was many years ago, memories dim.” He wasn’t going to tell her, that much is clear. Which meant if she wanted answers she’d have to look for them herself.

“You’re not going to tell me.” She surmised. He shook his head.

“The past is best left in the past. I won’t stop you from looking into things, I remember how stubborn you can be. I won’t help you either.” Anna nodded her head, that much she suspected.

“Now let’s head to the hospital to arrange payment for Agent Cooper’s medical bills.” 

*****

Two hours later Lucas got up from the hospital chairs across from the OR. Dr. Drake and Dr. Quartermaine walked out with solemn looks on their faces. “How is he?” Robert asked. Jason and Sam stood up as well. The WSB agents, aunt Felicia, and Anna Devane stayed seated. He didn't know what to make of his bio father and Brad being agents. Or that the stolen embryos was an undercover sting. He needed time to process these things.

“He had internal bleeding which we got under control.” Monica began and Dr. Drake continued. “However there is massive swelling in his brain. We’ll know more when the swelling in his brain goes down.” Lucas felt the blood drain from his face. Being the son of a neurosurgeon, losing his older sister to a catastrophic head injury, and a med school graduate he knew what that meant. 

“So we're looking at possible amnesia when he wakes up.” Lucas wasn't going to entertain the thought of Brad not waking up. “Or he could be brain dead.” Jason spoke up.

Lucas scowled at Jason, that wasn't even a possibility. “They'll know more when the swelling goes down. In the meantime there isn't much more we can do for him at the moment.” Sam diffused the tension. He gave her a smile, appreciating the effort.

“Sam's right, we're setting him up in ICU.” Monica said. 

“Can we sit with him?” He asked, something in him demanded that he protect his ex. Something foreign to him that only Brad brought out. 

“Normally I'd say only family, but I'll allow it on one condition.” Monica's smirk made his blood run cold. He knew where this was going. 

“You want me to put my degree to use.” He wasn't sure he wanted to be a doctor. Being good in school is one thing, but practicing medicine was another. Not to mention all the legendary doctors in his family, adopted and honorary would be hard to live up too. 

“Degree?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“Lucas graduated top of his class in med school, with glowing recommendations from his teachers. But for some reason the last four years he worked odd jobs in Seattle.” Lucas braced himself for Sam to argue with him about his choices like everyone else but Jason had.

“You're afraid of not being able to live up to Tony's legacy.” Sam surmised. Lucas looked at her shocked. “And mine, Alan's, and Bobbie’s.” Monica added.

“Lucas I felt that way when I found out Alexis was my mother, especially when we first started our mother daughter relationship. I won't pressure you into becoming a doctor.” Sam said.

“I sense a but.” Lucas sighed. 

“But why let your hard work and dedication go to waste. You don't have to be the best as long as you do your best. Have you chosen what field you'll specialize in?” Sam asked. Her words were not what he wanted to hear, but what he needed to hear.

“Not yet.” He turned to Monica. 

“Can I start my residency when Brad wakes up?” he wasn't going to leave Brad's side until then.

“If you're anything like Jason, nothing on earth will tear you from his side. So yes as soon as he's on the mend you can begin your residency.” He hugged his future boss in thanks.

*****

Brad was stunned to say the least. He had no idea his ex went to med school, let alone graduated top of his class. 

“Lucas has the compassion and dedication to be the best in whatever field he chooses.” Brad ignored the sting of envy he felt at the obvious pride in Tony’s voice. Something his own dad never felt for any of his accomplishments.

“Stop it!” Georgie chided as she Gibbs smacked him. He rubbed the back of his immaterial head. Even without physical form, being smacked on the back of the head hurts.

“Why'd you do that!” He yelled. Georgie gave him a stern look. 

“You were thinking down about yourself.” The look in her eyes told him that arguing with her further would be an exercise in futility. Besides people rarely ever cared about his feelings. Lucas was one of the rare few who did.

“Nothing I did was ever good enough to make my dad proud. He wanted me to be the best athlete, wanted me to settle down and start a family. I got out of there as soon as I could.” Brad felt Alan's and Tony's hands on his shoulders.

“Some fathers have a hard time seeing past the dreams they have for their children.” Alan's voice had self loathing in it.

“You're talking about Jason.” Brad surmised. Alan nodded.

“AJ as well, I never told AJ I was proud of him. Father didn't help either, but I did a lot of damage to his self esteem.” Alan paused for a minute. “Jason was treated as the golden child. When he had that accident, he completely changed. I didn't handle it well, I lost out on precious time with him. I'm glad he's finally having a relationship with Monica.” They were silent as Lucy Coe stormed into the OR cradling her right wrist.

“Scotty must've set her off.” Tony said in a weary tone. They watched as Felicia asked Lucy what she did this time. Lucy explained that Scotty tried to kiss her and she showed him what she thought of his attempt.

“Whenever she is involved with anything Scotty comes up with, she inevitably winds up in trouble.” Alan sighed. Tony nodded solemnly.  
“Usually Kevin, Mac and Felicia are dragged in to clean up her messes.” Tony added. Scotty came limping in a moment later with a bag of ice on his face. He took one look at Lucy and took a seat far away from the fuming vixen.

Monica chuckled as she led Lucy to an empty cubicle to get her wrist examined. “Those two are classic frenemies.” Alan explained at Brad’s confused look. “They rarely get along, yet when it matters they will back each other up.”


	2. Chapter Two

Lucas rattled off Brad’s vitals to the third nurse to attempt to come check them. “Thank you.” Felix grudgingly said as he wrote them on his clipboard sending a longing look at Brad. 

Lucas bit his tongue to keep from saying anything rude to his future colleague. Apparently the look on his face said it all as Felix left with a hurt look on his face. 

“Lucas.” His mother called as she came in, she was changed out of her scrubs. He yawned as he got up and kissed her on the cheek. He stretched his back to work out the tired muscles. He had been here for the better part of six hours.

“It’s late honey go get some rest.” He knew he should follow her advice, his next dose of insulin was due anytime now. But with Obrecht still on the loose, she slipped through Rosalie and the agents hands yet again, he refused to leave Brad alone.

“I can’t leave him alone mom.” He walked over to the portable cooler he had Sam and Jason bring back from Carly’s. It had his supply of insulin. After taking his next dose he sat down in his chair.

“Lucas you need your rest. I’ll have them wheel in another bed for you. But one way or another you are getting some sleep.” Lucas sighed, she used the mommy tone on him. The one where she won’t take no for an answer.

“Alright mom.” Bobby left to go get another bed. A minute later a tall, strong brunette man that he vaguely remembered was named Milo came in. He had a clipboard in his hand.

“You’re Milo right?” Lucas asked.

“Yep! Wasn’t sure if you remembered me. I was still new when you went off to Med School.” Lucas was more familiar with Max. 

“So what’s up?” Lucas asked after a moment. Milo got a sheepish look on his face. 

“As you probably know the Nurses Ball is coming up?” Lucas smiled he remembered watching them on t.v when he was too young to go. By the time he was old enough, Aunt Lucy stopped putting them on.

“You want me to participate in ‘Magic Milo’” Lucas had a feeling that was what the hunky bodyguard wanted. He had no problem stripping down in front of people. He worked as a stripper to pay for Med School. His family would’ve paid for it, but he wanted to be self sufficient.

“If you don’t mind? It was the highlight of the nurses ball last year.” Milo was interrupted when Nurse Johnson, and two student nurses, wheeled in another bed they moved the chair he’d been using and set it up right next to Brads.

“I’m allowing this under one condition.” Nurse Johnson put her hands on her ample hips. “You stop interfering with the staff when they are doing their job.” She sternly spoke. He saw the way her eyes kept straying to Milo. 

“Only if it isn’t Nurse Dubois.” Lucas countered. She seemed to soften up slightly before she and the student nurses left. He caught the way Milo stared at her ample assets. 

“What do you have against Felix?” Milo asked. 

“Besides the fact that he’s Brad’s ex?” Milo nodded. “The fact that he hurt Brad by dangling him along and broke dates with him.” Milo eyed him for a minute before nodding. 

“You really care for him don’t you?” Lucas nodded, but it went beyond simple caring. He couldn’t explain it. It was instinctual really, to care for him, ever since that night they met.

“My advice is to tread carefully, don’t start anything with him if you can’t accept everything about him the good or bad.” Lucas wasn’t really sure if he was going to try a relationship with Brad yet or not. He knew one thing though, Brad was not leaving this plane of existence. Not if he had anything to say about it.

“If you do sign up for ‘Magic Milo’ you will have to deal with Felix, can you handle it?” Milo asked getting back on target. 

“I’ll keep things professional.” Lucas decided. Milo nodded as he wrote his name down on the clipboard. 

“Thank you.” Milo said then left. With a heavy yawn Lucas climbed up into his own bed. 

“Don’t you dare leave me!” He whispered to Brad as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

*****

Brad was alone for the first time in what felt like hours. While he liked spending time with Tony, Alan, and Georgie, it was nice to be alone with his thoughts. He watched Brad interact with his ex, then his mom. He was astonished that Lucas was going to be in Magic Milo, even more so when he practically admitted to loving him. When he commanded that he not leave him Brad was torn.

According to Tony he had a week before his physical state will weaken and he’d be considered brain dead. What did he have to go back to? He’d been asking himself. Felix may still have feelings for him, but he didn’t have romantic feelings for Felix anymore. Lucas might seem calm now, but he wasn’t going to hope that they’ll be together the way that he wants. Friendship was a guarantee, Lucas was stubborn he’d never be completely out of Brad’s life. Could he look at Lucas and not want anything more? The answer eluded him. 

Even if they don’t get back together, he knew that everyone thought he was scum of the earth. He used to like being bad, who was he kidding, sometimes it was more fun. He sighed he was in his mid thirties and had nothing and no one to show for it.

“You’re doing it again!” Georgie chided as he ducked the expected gibbs smack as she rematerialized next to him. He saw that she wasn’t alone, she had a young brunette next to her. This one was another picture he always saw in Lucas’ wallet. 

“You’re BJ right?” The adorable brunette smiled at him.

“Why are you so sad?” BJ asked. Brad sighed as he explained his life so far. BJ just gave him a soft smile.

“My little...well not so little brother needs you even if he doesn’t realize it yet.” BJ stated. Brad shook his head.

“I wouldn’t know how to be good to save my life.” Brad admitted, he ignored the annoyed looks Georgie and BJ shared.

“You don’t have to be good all the time, just let your conscience be your guide….ignore the Jiminy Cricket reference” BJ crinkled her nose at the end.

“What does that mean?” Brad was confused. 

“It means that if something doesn’t feel right, then don’t do it. I’ve reviewed your life so far, you have a tendency to let people talk you into stupid things or walk all over you in general. Though you did find two lifelong friends in the process.” Georgie explained.

“Not to mention a Sex addict!” BJ giggled. If Brad had a physical form right now he would’ve choked on air.

“Barbara Jean!” Georgie chided, though Brad saw the way her lips twitched. 

“What! I never got to experience it! Is it fun!” BJ snickered.

“Well the first time is painful, especially if they don’t know what they’re doing.” Georgie sighed, Clearly thinking of her first time. Brad nodded. 

“Or if it’s been a while and you’re not fully prepared.” Brad winced remembering the times the lay of the day didn’t take care of him before or after. Lucas always took great care of him.

“But if your partner cares then it’s incredible!” Brad sighed as he remembered the long hours of lovemaking he and Lucas would have. No one else ever cared if he got off or not….Well Felix might’ve if he hadn’t dangled him along too much.

“It’s inappropriate but he is right.” Tony disapproved. As he rematerialized next to Brad.

“Sorry?” Brad asked. Tony hugged him. “Don’t be. You’re right. All that matters is whether your partner cares.” Tony agreed.

Brad watched as a couple hours later his two best friends came in, followed by Det. West. Rosalie had her right wrist in a blue cast. Britt had her left arm in a sling. 

*****

Britt knew her fiance didn’t want her to leave the dubious safety of Wyndemere. Her mom managed to escape their carefully laid trap. But in the end he caved in. Provided her brother accompanies her. She ran into Brad’s other bestie on her way to Brad’s room in the ICU.

“Couldn’t stay away either?” Rosalie asked in a sardonic tone. 

“Our best friend is in there and he better be fighting to come back.” She replied as she nodded to Agents Jones and Jerome. 

Julian gave her a serious look. “Lucas is in there sleeping.” Rosalie nodded with a smile as they opened the door. Britt’s lips twitched as she saw how close the beds were and how Lucas’ arm was outstretched towards Brad. Nate took point by the window.

She silently pulled her phone out and snapped a few quick pictures. Brad will thank her in the future when he and Lucas start a family. Brad was coming back, her slippery friend may have serious self esteem issues, but he’ll come back if only because of Lucas. She saw Rosalie put her phone away. They each grabbed a chair and sat down. Rosalie pulled out a copy of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning thief.

“Is it a good read?” Britt asked quietly. Rosalie nodded with a smile and started reading. Britt pulled out her tablet and started reading about advancements in her field. She soon became engrossed in her reading, she almost didn’t hear the door open two hours later. She tensed until she saw it was Sabrina. 

She owed the sweet nurse for saving her life after she gave birth to Rocco. Sabrina looked tired and drawn, something wasn’t quite right. “Hey” she greeted, Sabrina smiled briefly before she held her clip board up with shaky hands. 

Rosalie grabbed the board as Nate caught Sabrina as she was about to faint. Nate gingerly transferred her to the chair she just vacated.

“Let me get her up onto the bed so that you can examine her” Lucas’ sleep rough voice came from behind them. Britt smiled up at him gingerly.

“Sorry about waking you up.” Britt stood aside as Lucas and Nate transferred Sabrina to the bed.

Once there Britt walked to the phone and called for ultrasound machines, and Dr. Lee. “I'm fine!” Sabrina protested faintly. Dr. Lee was at home so she'd be there in a half hour.

“You look like the walking dead. When was the last time you had rest?” Britt countered as Lucas began giving Sabrina a physical examination.

“I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks.” Sabrina grudgingly admitted. Britt rose a brow she thought Patrick had stepped up to take responsibility. “Anymore symptoms besides tiredness and fatigue?” Britt asked as the team with the ultrasound equipment came in, among them was Felix. Lucas stood back as they moved Sabrina's bed further away from Brad's to set up the equipment.

She ignored the dark looks Lucas and Felix shared as she spread the gel onto Sabrina’s stomach. “Contractions, but I assume they are Braxton-Hicks.” Britt nodded as she slowly ran the wand over the baby. On screen she didn’t see anything visibly wrong, but she did see the sex of the baby. 

“Do you know the sex of the baby?” Sabrina shook her head no. “Would you like to know?” She asked, Felix snuck a look and had a smile on his face. 

“Yes please.” Sabrina said around a yawn. 

“You're having a baby boy!” Britt smiled at her as she printed out a picture of the ultrasound. 

Dr. Lee arrived just then. Britt filled her in on what happened.

“I’d like to keep you here for 48 hours, for observation. Do I need to call Patrick?” Dr. Lee asked. Britt noticed the sad look on Sabrina’s face.

“Patrick might not be the father, so he’s waiting for the baby to be born to get a paternity test done.” Britt hated the sadness in Sabrina’s voice.

“It shouldn’t matter who fathered him, all that matters is who loves him. I have done many despicable things that I have to live with. But I am glad that my son was raised by two parents who loved him unconditionally.” Julian Jerome spoke from the doorway.

“He’s right. I wasn’t a good father to Maxie or Georgie, I can only be grateful that Mac loved them unconditionally when I didn’t or couldn’t.” Frisco Jones said.

“Regardless, She needs someone to make sure she takes care of herself.” Britt directed this at Felix who glared at her, she glared right back at him.

“Since neither fathers are stepping up, it’s your job as her best friend and roommate to make sure she is taking care of herself.” Britt snapped.

“Let’s get her set up in her own room.” Dr. Lee said as she, and the nurses moved Sabrina out of the room. 

*****

Brad watched, concerned as everyone hovered over Sabrina. He wasn’t surprised that Britt was being nice to the nurse. Britt was a..well bitch to put it nicely, but she has a softer side she shows to those who earns her trust. He considered himself lucky to be considered in that small club. Sabrina earned Britt’s trust, to an extent, when she got Britt help after she delivered Rocco on her own.

He was alone again, Georgie and B.J were off watching over Maxie. Tony disappeared again. Once they got Sabrina out of the room, he watched as Lucas shooed the agents out of the room and sat down after checking his vitals. Honestly he was surprised Lucas was still there. After the break up, and Lucas all but calling him a despicable person he was surprised Lucas stayed at all after he came out of the OR.

Lucas picked up Rosalie’s discarded book and sat down. He was stunned as Lucas began reading aloud from the book. Brad fought the shiver that raced down his spine. It was no secret that Lucas’ voice was a turn on for him. Lucas made it through chapter three before he fell asleep

Barely an hour later Lucy Coe came in, the arm that wasn’t currently in a sling carried a blanket she gently draped over Lucas, after she gently ran her knuckles over his cheek she straightened her spine and looked in the direction he was hovering in.

“Mr. Cooper?” She asked, they never had an actual conversation before. “You can see me?” He asked she shook her head no.

“I have a higher spiritual awareness than most humans, I can’t see you but I can sense and hear you.” Lucy explained. 

“Why are you here?” Lucy was silent for a moment, as she seemed to think of an answer.

“Because from everything I’ve heard about you so far, you’re devious, deceitful, sleazy, yet you regret the things you do after it all blows up in your face.” He sighed, he hated the fact that he could never be good and stay that way.

“You’re here to rub my faults in my face?” He bitterly asked. She chuckled.

“On the contrary, I’m here to offer you a job of a lifetime when you wake up.” Brad froze, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue being a lab manager or even a technician. On the one hand it’d put his mba in business to use, he’d dreamed of saving the world by finding cures for deadly diseases. Partly why he joined the WSB, instead of working on cures he did the exact opposite. 

“What kind of job?” He asked suspiciously. 

“The government unfroze what little of my assets they haven’t confiscated. I am going to rebrand CoCo cosmetics. I’m offering you the position of Vice President, and will take over in the event of my retirement or death.” Lucy had a misty look in her eyes. 

“Don’t you have two daughters who could do it?” Brad gently asked Alan told him about Christina, Serena and Lucy’s gift to Scotty and Dominique. 

“I take it my favorite ex husbands told you my history.” She stated without any hint of anger.

“Yes.” Brad wasn’t going to deny it. 

“Serena has no interest in the cosmetics industry, she’s currently in her final year at Harvard Law. Christina is beginning her surgical residency here. Felix has great instincts in fashion, is a likeable person, but he doesn’t have the cut throat instinct to make my baby a success. Sabrina is so sweet and kind, she reminds me of Dominique in that way. I plan on offering Maxie and LuLu positions but I need someone who isn’t afraid to do whatever it takes to succeed.” Brad digested what she said, and what she was offering. Lucy Coe is many things, but never a fool. 

“It’s because of Lucas, isn’t it.” Lucy shook her head no.

“You remind me of me, I’m just trying to give you the guidance no one gave me until it was nearly too late for me.” there was a few tears in her eyes. Brad was silent for a few moments as he digested her offer and what it’d mean for him.

“This is a big decision to make, can I think about it while I’m here?” he wasn’t going to jump from one job he was barely qualified to one he knew was high risk, high reward.

“Just think about it.” Lucy then left the room. Brad noticed the Lucas was waking up.


End file.
